MEMS (microelectromechancial system) devices are generally manufactured in large numbers on semiconductor wafers.
A significant problem in the production of MEMS devices is the control of physical and mechanical parameters of these devices. For example, parameters such as mechanical stiffness, electrical resistance, diaphragm area, air gap height, etc. may vary by about +/−20% or more.
The variations of these parameters on the uniformity and performance of the MEMS devices may be significant. In particular, parameter variations are especially significant in a high volume and low-cost MEMS (microphones) manufacturing process where the complexity is low. Consequently, it would be advantageous to compensate for these parameter variations.